official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Hamilton County, Tennessee
Hamilton County is a county in Tennessee. The population of the county is 336,463, making it the fourth most-populous county in the state. Major roads Interstate 24 Interstate 75 US Route 11 US Route 27 US Route 27 Business US Route 41 US Route 64 US Route 127 Tennessee State Route 2 Tennessee State Route 17 Tennessee State Route 27 Tennessee State Route 58 Tennessee State Route 60 Tennessee State Route 111 Tennessee State Route 148 Tennessee State Route 153 Tennessee State Route 307 Tennessee State Route 312 Tennessee State Route 317 Tennessee State Route 319 Tennessee State Route 320 Tennessee State Route 321 Geography Adjacent counties Bradley County (east) Bledsoe County and Rhea County (north) Meigs County (northeast) Sequatchie County (northwest) Catoosa County, Georgia and Walker County, Georgia (south) Whitfield County, Georgia (southeast) Dade County, Georgia (southwest) Marion County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 71.53% White (240,671) 19.17% Black or African American (64,499) 5.11% Hispanic or Latino (17,193) 4.19% Other (14,100) 11.6% (39,029) of Hamilton County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Mainly due to its high population, Hamilton County's theft and murder rates are above Tennessee state average. A more accurate tally can be given once all city and town pages are done. Pokemon Communities Cities Chattanooga - 167,674 Collegedale - 8,282 East Ridge - 20,979 Lakesite - 1,826 Red Bank - 11,651 Ridgeside - 390 Soddy-Daisy - 12,714 Towns Lookout Mountain - 1,832 Signal Mountain - 7,554 Walden - 1,898 CDPs Apison - 2,469 Fairmount - 2,825 Falling Water - 1,232 Flat Top Mountain - 422 Harrison - 7,769 Middle Valley - 12,684 Mowbray Mountain - 1,615 Ooltewah - 687 Sale Creek - 2,845 Unincorporated communities Bakewell Balmoral Birchwood (partly in Meigs County) East Brainerd Georgetown (partly in Bradley and Meigs counties) Hixson Shady Grove Climate Fun facts * Hixson has a retail center based around Northgate Mall. Originally built in 1972, it is one of two major mall shopping venues for Chattanooga (the other is the larger Hamilton Place). CBL in 2012 purchased Northgate Mall for $11.5 million and has announced a major renovation for the mall. * Hixson has several area attractions. The Chickamauga Dam is part of its eastern border along with several marinas along the Tennessee River. Greenway Farms is part of the North Chickamauga Creek Conservancy and offers hiking, canoeing, sports, and a dog park. Valleybrook Golf Course hosts the Choo Choo Classic and was a regular PGA stop from 1983 to 1991 with the Chattanooga Classic. * Ridgeside is exclusively a residential enclave of Chattanooga. * In 2001, the old Apison Elementary School was turned into a Tres Dias retreat center. * Lookout Mountain is mostly a high-income residential suburb. * Hamilton County was the site of an important saltpeter mine during the Civil War. Saltpeter is the main ingredient of gunpowder and was obtained by leaching the earth from caves. Lookout Mountain Cave was a major source of saltpeter during the Civil War. The mine was operated by Robert Cravens, who owned the property where the cave is located. In May 1861, Cravens contracted with the Tennessee Military and Financial Board to deliver 20,000 pounds of saltpeter. On the 24th of the same month, he reported that he had ten hoppers already set up in his cave. Cravens was also mining Nickajack Cave in nearby Marion County. In 1862 he quit mining at Lookout Mountain Cave and rented the cave to the Confederate Nitre and Mining Bureau, which mined the cave from June 1862 through July 1863. Mining ceased when Chattanooga was occupied by Federal forces in 1863. * Raccoon Mountain Caverns is a show cave located 8 miles northwest of downtown Chattanooga. It was originally explored in 1929 by Leo Lambert who developed trails and installed lights and opened the cave to the public on June 28, 1931. The cave was opened under the name Tennessee Caverns. The operators of the cave claim that its explored length is over 5.5 miles. The Crystal Caverns Cave Spider, Nesticus furtivus, is only known from this one cave. Cave guides will occasionally spot one of these rare spiders and point it out to the tourists. * Ruby Falls Cave is a show cave located on the side of Lookout Mountain south of downtown Chattanooga. It was discovered by accident on December 28, 1928 when it was intersected by an elevator shaft that was being drilled to develop Lookout Mountain Cave as a commercial cave. Ruby Falls Cave was intersected at a depth of 260 from the surface and Lookout Mountain Cave was reached later at a depth of 420 feet below the surface. The entire project was the work of cave developer Leo Lambert. He named the new cave's waterfall after his wife Ruby. The lower cave, Lookout Mountain Cave, opened to the public on December 30, 1929. Ruby Falls opened to the public on June 16, 1930. Ruby Falls Cave, with its spectacular waterfall proved the more popular of the two caves and it is the only cave open to the public at the present time. * Harrison Bay State Park and the Chickamauga Lake are located in Hamilton County. * Harrison's borders were once larger than today. When the Chickamauga Dam was completed on the Tennessee River by the Tennessee Valley Authority in 1940, much of the city was flooded, as portrayed in the 1960 movie Wild River. Some parts of the old city, such as old building foundations, roads, and guard rails, can still be seen, especially in and around Harrison Bay, named for the submerged town. Harrison Bay State Park is a TVA-built park in the area now. Category:Tennessee Counties